


Be Brave (Get Ready to Fight)

by youngchopsticks



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Multi, but i mean its pokemon so, but mostly alex/lucy/maggie based, childhood au ish, im sorry, its just a fun adventure with the superfriends as they go on their journey, pokemon journey au, slowburn ish, theres gonna be angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngchopsticks/pseuds/youngchopsticks
Summary: “i swear to god alex, if your pokemon jumps at me one more time, we’re going to have serious problems travelling together.”orthe director sanvers pokemon journey au that no one wanted, wherein the three explore kalos together, fighting gyms, going to contests, training hard and along the way they mightve developed a little something more than friendship.





	1. thats a whole lotta boats

**Author's Note:**

> this is the result of a couple of discussions around tumblr lmao im v sorry - ca
> 
> alright so the first couple of chapters alex/lucy/maggie will be 12-13 and kara/winn are 9-10 and james is 15. if it changes, ill tell u. also alex/lucy are in hoenn, they have their partner pokemon fully evolved already becus they went through the hoenn region once when they were 10 (gained 8 badges, fought in the league). same with maggie, maggie went with james around johto together, but james already went through johto once, alola once and accompanied maggie the second time around johto.

“Are you excited?” Kara burst in through Alex’s door.

“Holy- Kara! You can’t just- you know what never mind.” Alex reprimanded. “And yes Kara, you’ve asked me that like twenty times already throughout the day.” 

“Will you at least help me pack?” Alex asked folding her clothes neatly.

Kara shook her head and sat on Alex’s bed. “You’re going to Kalos with Lucy, I still can’t believe it. You're going to leave me alone on my journey.” 

“Hey, but you won’t be alone going on your adventure. You’ll be with Winn, isn’t that fun?” Alex asked with a lilt. “You’ll be ten soon and going off on your own to explore Hoenn, fight gyms, go on contests, plus you already went through it once with me, it’ll be a breeze.” 

“Yeap. Of course it’ll be fine.” Kara bit her lip and scrunched her face. “Fun.” 

“Kara.” Alex warned. “Talk to me,” 

“I just- Of course I’m excited! I’ll get my own partner soon, and go off with Winn, but…” Kara trailed off looking anywhere but Alex’s face.

Alex stopped folding her clothes, and walked towards her bed. She sat down next to Kara and hit shoulders lightly, “But you’re scared to to go without me?” She asked.

Kara nodded in response and rested her head on Alex’s shoulder. “I’m sorry Alex, I want this for you, I don’t want to hold you back anymore, you’re going off with Lucy to a whole different region without me, you’re going to do so many great things and I don’t want you to worry about me or Winn, or mom for that matter- and I’m rambling.” 

Alex put her arms around Kara and hugged her, “Kara.” She said, “It’s okay to feel scared, I was scared when mom first told me to take you on my journey. A ten year old with an eight year old? If anything were to happen to you, I’d never forgive myself. But you’re almost ten now, and I’ve loved travelling these past two years with you Kar, I really did. We scoured all of Hoenn and had so many fun adventures, but now it’s time for me to go on my own.” 

“I know,” 

“You’re going to be fine okay?.” Alex rubbed Kara’s arms lovingly. “And besides, you’re going to have your future partner Pokemon with you here, and Winn too. Hell, you can help him with his slightly over-obsession with Eevees,” 

“I know,” Kara sighed.

“I love you Kara,” Alex kissed the top of Kara’s head and stood back up. “Go get ready for bed, I’ll be done by the time you’re done, maybe we can sneak in one last movie before we sleep.”

Kara smiled and took off to the bathroom. 

\-- 

“”Sup Little Danvers?” Lucy greeted as she came in the room. 

“Bae-fess,” Kara replied with bread in her mouth. 

“Finish chewing before you speak Kar,” Alex advised out of habit. 

Kara finished swallowing, “Breakfast, want some?” 

“I’m good. Thanks though,” Lucy said, walking around the table and into the living room where Alex was in. “Ready for this Danvers?”

“Born ready.” Alex replied smirking. “Who are you taking again?”

“Only Blaziken, you?” 

“Just Blu,” Alex said. “I’m going to start a new team,” 

“Same.” Lucy replied. She turned around and ruffled Kara’s hair, “You going to make sure our Pokemon are okay Kar?”

“Of course,” Kara smiled fixing her hair.

“Good, because if anything happens to my team, I’m holding you responsible.” Lucy jokingly warned.

“Morning girls.” A voice sounded from the stairs. A chorus of greetings replied back to Mrs. Danvers. 

“Alex, Lucy, do you have everything you need for your journey?” Dr. Danvers asked.

“Yes mom.”

“Yes Dr. Danvers,” 

“Good, Professor Birch and I have notified Professor Sycamore of your arrival. He should have transportation to take you to the lab in Lumiose City, from there he’ll have everything you need for your journey and will explain what you guys need to do,” Dr. Danvers explained. “Any questions?”

Alex and Lucy shook their heads and Dr. Danvers nodded. She took the keys from the coffee table, kissed Kara and Alex on top of their heads, and gave Lucy a hug. 

“Bye mom.” Kara waved. 

“Bye Kara,” She smiled and went out the front door. “Bye girls.” 

“That was-” Lucy started.

“Oh and Alex,” Dr. Danvers came back in, “Be safe, I love you. Call me sometime?” 

“I love you too, and I’ll try.” Alex rolled her eyes.

“Don’t worry Dr. Danvers, I’ll make sure she’ll give you updates!” Lucy smiled as she hooked her arm around Alex’s shoulder.

“I’m counting on you Lucy.” She said and closed the door back.

“What have you done Lane?” Alex exaggerated. “Now she actually expects me to call.” 

“I mean, you never called her when we were on our first journey so,” Kara jumped in while doing the dishes.

“No one asked you Kara.” Alex deadpans. 

Lucy giggled and sighed. “We have to get going soon Alex,” 

“I know,” Alex sighed too and looked at Kara, then back at Lucy. “Follow me to get my bag?”

Lucy nodded, understanding that Alex needed to tell her something out of Kara’s earshot. Alex grabbed Lucy’s hand and took her up the stairs to Alex’s room.

“You sure we’re not making a mistake?” Alex said once she closed her bedroom door. “What if she needs me and I’m a whole sea away. Kalos isn’t the closest region to Hoenn you know,”

“Alex, babe. Kara’s basically ten now, she’s not going to have you beside her forever. You need to let her learn and grow by herself too.” Lucy said, “You were ten when we took her on the journey with us.” 

“I know but-”

“No buts. Kara will be fine.” Lucy smiled and stepped in front of Alex. “Trust me.”

Alex looked into Lucy’s eyes and found nothing but the truth. If there’s someone that Alex knows cares for Kara just as much as her, it’s Lucy. And Lucy’s right, she needs to let Kara grow. Alex took a deep breath, held it and let it out shakily.

“You’re right Lane. Let’s do this.” Alex smiled triumphantly. 

“That’s the spirit Danvers.” Lucy stepped out of Alex’s front and held up her hand for a high-five. Alex went to slap it but Lucy dodged her hand, “Ooh too slow.”

Alex laughed, “You’re such a dork.” 

“Love you too,” Lucy bopped Alex’s nose and Alex scrunched her face. “Now let’s go, we have a boat to catch.” 

“Right behind you m’lady,” Alex said as she held out her door open for Lucy to step through. 

“What a gentleman.” Lucy faked being impressed.

They went back downstairs to Kara, and saw that Winn came along with his Eevee. 

“Hey Winn,” Alex greeted.

“Hello Winslow.” Lucy rhymed.

“Hi guys, you’re leaving soon?” 

Alex nodded while Lucy answered him, “Yeap,” popping the ‘p’. 

“You promise you’re going to take care of my sister Winn,” Alex said. “Because if anything happens to her, I’m personally going to come for you, and trust me you wouldn’t want that.”

Winn gulped and Kara sighed, “Alex,” She looked at Winn, and shook her head, “Ignore her, we’re going to be fine. Right?”

“Yeap.” Winn smiled, but she looked back towards Alex who was still giving him death glares and Kara took him and his Eevee outside saying, “We’ll wait outside.” 

“Don’t scare the poor boy Danvers,” Lucy whispered to Alex’s ears, “He might actually get scared.” 

Alex got goosebumps from Lucy pressed close to her side, but scoffed anyway, “He’s already scared Lane, I’m just merely emphasizing,” 

Lucy giggled against her and put her head on Alex’s shoulder. “Alright, Ms. Alex ‘I will destroy you if anything happens to my sister’ Danvers, if you’re ready, we have to go.” 

“Funny, if I recall correctly, that middle name’s not on my birth certificate,” Alex pushed Lucy away hard and laughed when Lucy fell.

“Ouch, not funny.” Lucy pouted and held her hand up. Alex was still laughing when she took it and pulled Lucy up. “ I hate you sometimes.” 

“Don’t lie, you love me.” 

Lucy cursed under her breath and went away to get her bag, Alex’s laugh died down and she looked around the room once more to take in what she’s leaving.

“You’re not having second thoughts are you?” Lucy asked as she returned with her backpack on her shoulder, and Alex’s slingbag on her right hand.

“No, I’m excited.” Alex took her slingbag from Lucy and Lucy smiled.

“Alright then Danvers, let’s go.” Lucy held out her hand, and Alex rolled her eyes but took it anyway. 

They went out of Alex’s house and Alex briefly let go of Lucy’s hand to lock the house, then she took it back. They met Kara and Winn outside, and Alex gave the house key to Kara.

“Alright, you two have everything you need?” Winn asked.

“Yep,” Alex answered.

“I think so,” Lucy said.

“Alright, let’s go to the port.” Kara said enthusiastically. 

The four of them grabbed their bikes and biked to the port. Lucy and Alex raced while Kara, and Winn worried that they would crash into something or someone. Both of them went fast and Kara and Winn struggled to keep up.

Lucy won the race by sliding her bike and falling down in front of the port nearly hitting a pole. Alex arrived safely seconds later and ditched her bike to look at Lucy. 

“Are you okay?” Alex asked concernedly. 

“Yea, fine,” Lucy answered breathlessly from the ground. She sat up and caught her breath, as Alex bent down and touched her knees. 

“You scared me,” Alex huffed out in between pants. 

“At least I won,” Lucy smirked as she wiped the sweat off her forehead. 

“You’re bleeding though,” Alex pointed out when she looked at Lucy’s knee. 

“It’s fine,” Lucy waved it off and wiped the scratch with her hand. 

“Luce,” Alex chastised. “Here let me clean it,”

Alex took out a disinfectant from her bag and dropped next to Lucy. She cleaned the wound and blew on it so it would dry. Then she covered it with a bandaid. 

“There,” Alex smiled as she finished putting it on. 

“What no kiss?” Lucy joked, and Alex rolled her eyes. Alex kissed her own hand and then put it on Lucy’s wound. 

“Happy?” Alex said as she put back her stuff to her bag. 

“I guess.” Lucy shrugged. Alex glared at her and Lucy laughed.

“Yes, thank you Alex.” Lucy sincerely thanked.

“You’re welcome,” Alex stood up and wiped off the dirt off her clothes, and held out her hand for Lucy to take. 

Not long after, Kara and Winn caught up with them and both of them looked very tired. They parked their bike and caught their breaths as well.

“Never- again.” Kara panted hard. 

“You- can- say- that- again,” Winn panted just as hard as both of them leaned on their fronts.

Lucy and Alex snickered at them, “Alright you two, let’s go get water for you guys,” 

Kara and Winn took deep breaths and nodded. Alex and Lucy led the way to a nearby shop that sells water and Alex bought four bottles. She gave one to each person and they drank all of it. Lucy fanned her shirt and looked around to find their boat.

“You see our boat?” Alex asked.

“Uhh,” Lucy went on her tiptoes and looked around again, “Oh! There it is. S.S. Whiscash to Kalos.” 

“Let’s walk over,” Alex said. 

“I’m going to throw away the bottles first,” Lucy said. She took Winn and both of them went off to find the recycling bins.

“You going to be okay?” Alex asked Kara one last time.

“Yes Alex. I am.” Kara answered confidently.

Alex smiled at Kara’s answer and nodded. “Good. I’ll miss you Kara.”

“I’ll miss you too Alex,” 

They hugged each other tightly and shortly after, Alex could feel Kara shaking. “Kara,” Alex tried to let go but instead Kara hugged her sister tighter, and buried her face into Alex’s neck. Alex felt her sister's tears on her neck and hugged her back just as tight.

“I put something in the inside pocket of your bag, open it when you leave.” Kara whispered softly.

“Okay.” Alex replied back just as soft. “And I left something in your room too.” 

Alex felt Kara grip her tighter for a bit and then pulled back. Kara had tears on her face and tried her best to smile. Alex’s heart broke, knowing that she’ll be leaving Kara soon. 

“Don’t cry Kara, it’s not for forever.” Alex wiped Kara’s tears from her face and Kara leaned into her touch. 

Kara took Alex’s hand from her face and clutched it with her hands. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Alex replied.

Kara sniffled and let out a strangled breath, “Ugh, why am I crying?” She smiled and wiped her eyes. “I’m happy for you.”

“I know Kara, I know.” Alex pulled Kara for a hug one last time and rubbed her back soothingly. 

“Boat S.S. Whiscash for Kalos leaving in five minutes!” The megaphone informed in the background.

“You better get on it.” Kara said as she pushed Alex away, at the same time Lucy and Winn returned too.

“Ready?” Lucy asked standing back on Alex’s side. 

Alex stared at Kara and Kara gave a big smile and a thumbs up. 

“Ready.” Alex said happily.

“Alright, bye Kara, I’m gonna miss you so much.” Lucy hugged tightly. And Alex gave Winn a pat on the back and another mini shovel talk. 

Then as Alex and Lucy were walking towards the boat, a red light streaked out of Alex’s belt. Her Greninja, Blu, came out and jumped fast towards Kara. 

Kara laughed and hugged Blu, “Bye Blu. Thank you! Have fun, make new friends!” 

Blu let out its noise, nodded and then went back to Alex. 

“Aww, that was sweet Blu, saying bye to Kara. Cute,” Lucy said. Blu agreed and pressed its Pokeball on Alex’s belt again to go in. 

Alex and Lucy continued walking and went inside the boat. 

“We’re really doing this.” Alex said with disbelief.

“Yep, no takebacks.” Lucy put Alex in a headlock and they went on the deck to catch a glimpse of Kara and Winn again before they left. 

\--

“James! Have you seen my-” Maggie stopped mid-sentence as James held out her ticket with two fingers.

“These?” James smirked.

“Thank Arceus,” Maggie walked over towards him and took the ticket from his hands. “I’ve looked everywhere for these.” 

“It was taped to the fridge, yes, taped. Why the hell would you tape something to a fridge, have you heard of magnets?” 

“Ask my aunt not me, no wonder I couldn’t find them.” Maggie sighed and put the ticket in her wallet.

“You got everything else?” James asked.

“Yep. Bag. Clothes. Food. Pokeballs. Pokedex. Pokegear. Am I missing something?” Maggie asked back.

“Nope, I think that’s it.” James answered. “I have a present for you actually.” 

“James, you didn’t have to.” Maggie stopped searching through her bag and faced James. 

“I wanted to. Going to Kalos by yourself? That’s brave Mags. As someone who’s gone through another region by themselves, I know how hard it is.” James said sincerely. “So, this is for you,” 

James took out a necklace from his pocket and held it up to Maggie. It was a simple grey string with a key as the charm. 

“It’s beautiful, thank you James.” Maggie said as she took the necklace from James and felt it on her fingers. “Where does it go?”

“I don’t know. My grandpa gave me that key when I was a kid saying that it opens a very important door somewhere, but it’s up to the holder to find out where it does open,” James sighed and scratched the back of his neck, “And I’ve tried every door there is in Johto when I went on my first journey, then in Alola when I went there, and double checked Johto again when I went with you. None opened. Maybe you’ll have better luck finding a locked door in Kalos.” 

“So you’re giving me a key that might not even open anywhere, thanks James. Wait, was this why that one time I caught you trying to sneak into Sprout Tower’s locked doors?” Maggie scoffed amusedly.

“Maybe.” James shrugged. “I’ll just say now that it does not open any locked doors in the Sprout Tower.” 

“Unbelievable.” Maggie said, then she put it around her neck and looked at herself in the mirror. “Perfect, thank you James. Really.”

“Nah, don’t worry about it. I didn’t have any use for it anyway.” James waved her off. “You better get going, or you’re going to miss your boat.” 

“Yea, let me just get Typhlosion and I’ll get going.” Maggie said. “You’re coming to drop me off right?”

“Of course, what kind of big brother slash best friend would I be if I don’t?” James asked rhetorically, while petting his Lycanroc. 

Maggie hummed and returned with her partner Pokemon by her side. “Wait so where do I go after it drops me off?”

“I called a buddy of mine, her name’s Alexa. Journalist, very kind. The boat will take you to a pier, then from there Alexa will take you to Santalune city. Her professional photographer sister is also coincidentally a gym leader, so that’s your first badge right there.” James explained.

“Alexa, got it. What does she look like?” Maggie asked as she opened her front door and started walking to the port. 

“Tall, brunette, eccentric, can’t miss her.” James answered. “She’ll update your Pokedex as well, and register you as a trainer.” 

“Alright. Thank you so much.” Maggie said to James. 

“It’s the least I could do for you Maggie.” James smiled. 

They passed some people that Maggie knew, and greeted them as she walked by. Her aunt works at the lighthouse with the Ampharos, she’s pretty well-known because of her job, so Maggie’s well-known too. 

“Big day today Maggie?” Someone asked her from the Cafe she's passing by.

Maggie looked around for the voice, and raised her eyebrows when she figured out who it was. “You got it Mrs. P,” She replied.

“Kalos right?” She asked.

“Yep.”

“Okay. Stay safe dear.” 

“Will do.” Maggie excused herself and went back to walking to the port. Once they reached the port, they stopped in front of it and saw that Maggie had about half an hour left before she has to go on it. 

“Want to get a snack first?” James asked.

“Nah, I’ll get seasick.” Maggie declined, they stood around until Maggie gasped when she saw a specific ship docked on the pier. “James! Let’s go say hi to Leo.” 

“Who?” James questioned as he followed Maggie when she went inside the harbor and found an old guy in a sailor’s suit talking to people.

“Leo!” Maggie exclaimed as she waved to him. Leo looked past the group of people and smiled when she saw who was coming towards him. He excused himself from the conversation and opened his arms.

“Fireball,” Leo said as he caught Maggie when she practically jumped on him. “And James, always a pleasure,”

James realized who it was and nodded, “Likewise.”

“You’re back from Kanto?” Maggie asked breathlessly. “I thought you’re gone for at least two more months.” 

“My expedition was cut short when Professor Oak told me that it was futile to search there because it wasn’t the right time anyway,” He explained. “Now what’s this about going to Kalos?”

Maggie blushed and stepped back from his hug, “Yea, about that.” 

“You thought I wasn’t going to know, weren’t you?, I might be old, but I know how to work a Pokegear you know. I called your aunt and she told me about this.” Leo looked at her disappointedly, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I’m going to find the bathroom guys, be right back.” James sensed that they needed some time and left them alone.

“I didn’t want to bother you, you were out in the field, probably busy. I was going to call eventually, but, yea.” Maggie pursed her lips.

“Oh little fireball. I’m sorry I’ve been busy, but trust me, I care for you as my own Maggie,” Leo said. 

“I know, it’s my fault. I should’ve told,” Maggie looked up to Leo, “Sorry Leo.” 

“That’s alright, at least I have the opportunity to see you go.” Leo pat her on the shoulder and smiled, Maggie smiled back.

James joined them shortly after and they made small talk until Maggie had to board. They walked her to her boat and the two men faced her. 

“Good luck Maggie.” Leo wished, he hugged her tight and kissed the top of her head. “I’ll tell your aunt that you went on safely.” 

“Thanks Leo. I appreciate it, take care of her for me.” Maggie said, then she turned to James. They both laughed at each other before smiling sadly.

“I promised myself I’m not going to cry, so don’t make this hard for me.” Maggie pointed at James. James raised his hands up in defense but there were definite tears in his eyes.

“Good luck out there.” James said. “Stay safe. If you need anything, please call me. I wish you a safe journey Mags.” 

“Thank you,” Maggie whispered. “Thank you for guiding me for these past two years James.”

“It’s me who should be thanking you.” James countered.

The boat sounded behind them and Maggie looked back at it. “I need to go now.” 

“I know.” 

“I’ll miss you.” 

“I’ll miss you too.” James smiled and enveloped Maggie’s tiny frame into a hug. James' Lycanroc and Typhlosion also sharing its own goodbye while their trainers were hugging it out. 

"Bye Lyranroc, see you around." Maggie kneeled to its height and pet it. Lyranroc licked Maggie and she giggled before standing up and seeing that James was also saying goodbye to her Typhlosion.

"Well I guess that's it." Maggie said.

"I guess it is." James agreed.

"Bye," Both of them said at the same time, and they half smiled at each other. 

They held their gaze for a moment then Maggie ran to the boat before it left her. James watched as she and Typhlosion went up, showed her ticket, and waved one last time before she went in.

“She’ll be fine boy.” Leo put his hand on James’ shoulder. “There’s a reason I call her fireball. She’s hard to control that one, but she’s powerful. Brave. She’s been through a lot, she’ll be fine.” 

“I hope so.” James said as the boat sounded to indicate that it’s leaving.

“I know so.” Leo patted James on the shoulder.

Both of them then heard footsteps running towards them, they looked to the back and found Maggie’s aunt running. 

“Dang it, did I miss her?” She asked both of them when she stopped.

“Yep.” Leo said truthfully. “Just missed her.” 

Maggie’s aunt cursed and saw the boat leaving. “Well, at least I know she was in good hands. Food anyone?” 

“Ooh yes please, are you paying?” Leo and her started to walk to the restaurant, while James stayed to watch the boat.

He saw a figure on the deck, and squinted his eyes to see Maggie waving to him. It might not be Maggie but he was the only one there, so he waved back. He stayed until the boat’s merely a tiny rectangle in the distance.

“She’ll be fine.” James whispered to himself.

\--

Once Alex and Lucy found their seats, Lucy fell asleep shortly after. Alex stayed up and looked outside their window. She then remembered Kara’s words about something in her bag. She put her bag on her lap and searched through the pockets.

She found an envelope and took it out. It was white with the words ‘For the World’s Best Big Sister’ in Kara’s handwriting. 

Alex smiled and opened it carefully not wanting to damage it. She took out the paper inside and saw that it was a picture of the two of them when they were younger. It was about five years ago when they had a family vacation to the beach. They had their arms around each other’s shoulders and were laughing while closing their eyes. Their mother told them to smile, but this was a candid picture because they saw a Corphish pinching someone’s leg in the background.

Alex smiled fondly at the memory and turned the picture to the back, Kara wrote ‘I hope this new beginning for you will make you happy Alex. I love you. - Kara’ And she doodled hearts on it as well. 

“Oh Kara,” Alex said to herself. “What am I going to do without you?”

She put the card back in the envelope and put that back in the bag. After some time of playing with her Pokedex, Alex grew sleepy and decided to get some sleep as well, she closed her eyes, letting the sways of the boat lull her to sleep. Just before she slept, she felt Lucy curl up next to her and instinctively wrapped her arms around Lucy's tinier body. 

\--

Maggie jolted awake on the boat ride when she felt Typhlosion tapping her shoulder. 

“Yes Ty?” She yawned. Her Typhlosion pointed towards the island and Maggie awed at her window and stood up. It was nightfall already and Maggie could see the buildings lighting up in the dark. 

She walked outside onto the deck and stretched her body after being in a sitting position for so long. Typhlosion sounded his enthusiasm, and Maggie held out a fist. “You ready Ty?”

He grunted and fist bumped Maggie. She then looked forward, and smirked confidently. “Kalos, here I come.”


	2. new beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof this is back i guess? they're still the same ages. and like alex and lucy are already on the next day bc it takes an overnight ship to go to kalos from hoenn while the ship from johto arrived at night so when theyre in the lab maggies in the gym.

Lucy woke up with Alex laying across her lap. She smiled as she watched Alex peacefully sleeping, she moved some stray hairs from Alex’s face and kept her hand near it. She looked over to her left and saw some Wingulls, Lucy perked up at that because if there are Wingulls then there must be land nearby. 

“Alex. Alex.” Lucy gently shook her shoulder. “Wake up. Danvers!”

“Five more minutes…” Alex dozed off as she pressed her head further to Lucy’s lap.

“Alex, I swear to Arceus if you don't wake up right now…” Lucy threatened as Alex continues to sleep.

“Alex, Kara's in trouble.” Lucy lied.

“What? Who- who do I need to battle?” Alex jumped awake and looked around. Lucy giggled and stared at her. “Not funny Luce, you know we don't joke about Kara.”

“It was the only way for you to wake up, come on. We're almost there, look.” Lucy pointed to the window and Alex looked over. She saw the port and a bunch of Wingulls and other boats.

Alex hummed and continued to stare out the window as she blinked the sleep out of her eyes. Lucy suddenly felt bad on how she woke Alex up, she indeed could have woken her up without mentioning Kara.

“See? Aren't you glad I woke you up now?” Lucy tried to lighten her mood.

“You could’ve woken me up without bringing in Kara,” Alex said.

Lucy genuinely felt sadness from Alex and bit her lip. Alex continued to look to the window but Lucy tapped her shoulder and she looked back.

“I’m sorry Al, I won’t bring up Kara like that again. Promise.” Lucy apologized sincerely.

“It's fine, you didn't mean any harm.” Alex gave a small smile. 

They waited until the boat docked on the pier and until most of the passengers have cleared out to get out of their seats. They went off the boat and Lucy took a deep breath. “Good morning Kalos,” 

“Good morning indeed.” Alex said as she pushed Lucy gently down the steps off the boat.

“Alex, Lucy! Hello!” A guy with a lab coat greeted them as they reached the ground. 

“Are you Professor Sycamore?” Alex asked.

“Yes, yes. Your mother told me all about you guys, come on. Let's go to my lab.” He led them to his car and opened the door for them on the back seat. Lucy noticed that his car didn’t have a top, and became excited as she could look around the area and feel the ambiance better.

“Have you two been to Kalos before?” Prof. Sycamore asked from the driver’s seat.

“Yea, I visit often with my family. But this is Lucy's first time I think.” Lucy heard Alex answer as she looked around at the different people and Pokemon.

“Alex look! It's a styled Furfrou!” Lucy hit Alex's arm excitedly. “That person has a pokemon I don't even know the name of! Ooh, I want to go in there Alex!"

“You’ll have plenty of time to do that after we get the boring stuff out of the way Lucy,” Prof. Sycamore explained.

“And no, this is actually my second time in Kalos. I went here with my family when I was a baby, we didn't see around though, it was a pit stop,” Lucy answered his previous question.

“Professor, what do you study?” Alex asked diverging the topic. 

“Good question Alex. In this region we specialize in Mega Evolutions and change in Pokemon,”

“Did you know my dad?”

“Of course. He was a great man, very smart, easily one of the best researches we had in the region.” Prof. Sycamore said, “We’re very sorry he passed.”

Lucy saw Alex not responding to his remorse, and saw that Alex’s hand was gripping her seat belt. Lucy quickly grabbed a hold of Alex’s hand and laced their fingers together. She looked at Alex, who looked back, and gave a small smile as she rubbed small circles with her thumb. Lucy knew that talking about Alex’s dad was a sore subject for her, and it really was surprising when Alex said she would go with her to Kalos. 

Lucy meant it as a joke as first. They were talking about Alex’s Greninja, about how he’s never experienced his homeland despite being bred there. Lucy didn’t mean anything by, _“We totally should go to Kalos next Danvers,”_ and _“What you scared?”_. But of course she had to take it seriously, Alex with her _“Yea, let’s go.”_ and _“I think the only one scared here is you Lane.”_

She felt guilty about suggesting that they go to Kalos because it’s the place where Alex lost her dad. They said it was an accident, an expedition to research Mega Evolution in the wild, they said her father got to close to the wild Kangaskhan and the Kangaskhan felt threatened for its child. They said it wasn’t either party’s fault. They said he was a great man. Alex’s heard enough about his death. She wanted her dad to be remembered for what he accomplished, not how he died. 

“Look, there's the lab!” Prof. Sycamore pointed out.

“It's so big,” Lucy looked up to where the Professor was pointing and marvelled at its size. 

“Yea, way bigger than ours in Hoenn.” Alex added. 

“Glad you like it.” 

Professor Sycamore parked his car and led them into the lab. Lucy continued to hold Alex’s hand and as a reminder that she’s here, that she’s not going to let Alex go through it alone.

“Fantastic! Now that you guys are here, I’ll get the stuff ready for your journey. You can look around first if you’d like, feel free!” Prof. Sycamore smiled and sauntered away.

Lucy and Alex walked around tentatively around the lab. Once Lucy has sensed Alex’s finished looking around, she pulled Alex to a corner, took her other hand and forced Alex to face her. 

“You okay?” She asked genuinely.

“Yeah,” Alex quirked one side of her mouth. “I just- I just miss him.” 

Lucy smiled fondly and brought Alex to a hug. “He’d be proud of you Danvers, this must be where he got Blu."

Alex laughed a little and agreed with Lucy, "Yeah, I remember when he first gave me Blu for my journey." 

Lucy laughed at the memory too, "What was it that you said that caused you to call him Blu again?"

"I said 'you're so blue' and Blu got really excited, and the rest is history." Alex pulled away from the hug and looked around the lab again. Lucy peeked behind Alex’s shoulder and saw that Professor Sycamore was coming towards them. She turned Alex around by the shoulders and kept her arms there. 

“Hi guys, did you have a chance to look around?” Professor Sycamore asked.

“Yeap, it’s a really cool lab Prof!” Lucy replied smiling as she squeezed Alex’s shoulders. 

“Thank you, I have to take your Pokedexes and IDs for a moment and get them updated. In the meantime would you like to see the back?” He prompted. Lucy took her hand away from Alex and looked through her bag when she heard Alex answer, “What’s in the back?” 

Lucy handed her Pokedex and ID to Professor Sycamore and waited for Alex to hand hers in too.

“It’s where we keep the secrets.” Professor Sycamore winked. “Come on,”

Lucy looked at Alex to find Alex looking at her back, both of them shrugged and followed him. 

\--

“You must be Maggie?” A girl with brown hair asked her when Maggie stepped down from the stairs.

“I am,” Maggie smiled and shook her hand. “And this is Typhlosion. Are you Alexa?”

“Yep! James speaks well of you.” 

“You too,” Maggie paused when Alexa raised one eyebrow, “I mean he speaks well of you too.”

Alexa chuckled and put her hand out, “This way then,”

Maggie followed suit and took in her surroundings. She could see unfamiliar Pokemon that are native to the region. She smiled when a kid was playing with a Bunnelby. She looked up towards Typhlosion and laughed silently when Typhlosion was also excited to see a new Pokemon.

“So why Kalos, may I ask?” Alexa interrupted her train of thought.

“Oh erm. Just heard good things really, and it's away from home you know. A change, I guess.” Maggie replied unsure, Alexa hummed as a response.

She didn't really know as well why she came here, she could've chose other regions but she had an inkling that Kalos was going to be an adventure. 

“I hope you do have fun on your journey here then,” Alexa smiled as they reached her car. She opened the back seat for her and Typhlosion. Maggie thanked her, then went in the car.

“So Maggie,” Alexa called out when she came into the car, she closed her door and continued, “I’ve already spoken with the local Professor here about a new trainer, you, and he already sent the necessary stuff for your journey so you don't have to go all the way to the Lab in Lumiose city,”

“Oh really? Thank you. I was afraid I needed to register first and such,” Maggie replied.

“I felt like it would be easier on you, because I think James told you that my sister is a gym leader? Her gym’s in the city we’re going to, so if you want, you can get one out of the way already,” Alexa explained.

“Yes that’d be good. Thank you so much Alexa, I really don't know how to repay you.”

“Oh hush, I’m just helping a friend.” Alexa dismissed.

Maggie huffed out a breath and looked out the window. She was lucky to have James as a friend, he really helped her find her way. She remembered when she first met James in trainer school, he was already going through his first journey and was a guest 'teacher'. When she told her parents that she wanted to go on an adventure like James did, her parents shut the idea off immediately, sending her to trainer school was already a dream come true but going on an adventure alone was out of the question. So Maggie asked James to accompany her to Olivine City to stay with her aunt. It was a battle, running away from her house at eight years old, but James helped her a lot and for that she's eternally grateful for him.

“It’s quite late so I’m driving to my house, you can stay in the guest room.” Alexa suddenly commented cutting Maggie out of her thoughts.

“Oh I can just stay at the Pokemon center, you don't need to do that.” Maggie said, afraid that she's intruding. 

“Nonsense, it’s late and you don't have your Kalos ID yet so you're not registered as a trainer here.” Alexa said.

Maggie couldn't argue with that so she laid back in her seat and they kept quiet for the rest of the ride. At one point, Maggie must've fallen asleep because she was woken by a voice calling her name.

“Maggie, sweetie, we’re here.” Maggie heard Alexa’s voice.

She woke up and rubbed the dots away from her eyes. Once she could see properly again she noticed that Typhlosion was already out of the car and Maggie reacted quickly, she pulled out her seatbelt, took her bag from under the seat and went out of the car too.

“Welcome to my house, it’s not much really,” Alexa said when Maggie has fully gotten out of the car. 

“Still, thank you so much for doing this.” Maggie repeated.

“It’s really okay Maggie,” Alexa replied as she twiddled with the house key. She opened the door and held it open for Maggie and Typhlosion, “Make yourselves at home.”

Maggie and Typhlosion went in and looked around the place. There was a living room with two couches and a simple TV. The dining room was to their left and the kitchen right behind it, she then saw stairs leading to the second floor on the right. 

“The guest room’s upstairs second door to the left, it was my sister’s room before she moved out so there might be some stuff left there.” Alexa said stepping into her living room and depositing her keys, bag and cardigan on the coffee table.

Maggie nodded and started to head up the stairs when a flash of yellow and black swerved past her and Typhlosion. “Woah,” She said, almost losing her balance.

“Sorry Maggie, this is Helioptile, he’s a little shy.” Alexa said to Maggie as she picked Helioptile up and put him on her shoulders. Maggie admired the Helioptile on Alexa's shoulder. She noticed it's colors and shape, she'd never seen a Helioptile in Johto and was intrigued by him. Alexa must've saw Maggie staring because she put her Helioptile on her arm for Maggie to take a closer look. "He's beautiful." Maggie praised. Alexa ran a hand through its tail and smiled, "He is, isn't he? He's my partner, helps me a lot during field work." She explained as her Helioptile ran back to Alexa's shoulders. "Well then, good night Maggie,”

“Good night,” Maggie smiled as she continued to ascend the stairs. She followed Alexa’s directions and ended up in the guest room. 

“Our first night in Kalos Ty, what do you think?” Maggie spoke to her partner. Typhlosion muttered its noise and Maggie giggled.

“Yea, nice huh? You wanna speak to James?” She asked mostly to herself but Typhlosion agreed, “Let’s call him on the PokeGear,” 

Maggie took her PokeGear out from her bag and called James, he picked up on the second ring. "Hey Mags, arrived safely?” James voice came through the speaker.

“Yeap, I’m at Alexa’s house,” Maggie released her tense shoulders when she heard his voice, “I already miss you James, it’s not the same travelling without you,” 

“You’re going to be fine, and I’m only a phone call away,” James reassured. Maggie sighed and nodded absentmindedly. 

“So what’re you up to?” Maggie asked. James explained to her what he’s been doing with Leo and her aunt, he also did some gym training. Maggie listened whilst simultaneously getting ready to sleep, she changed to her pajamas, brushed her teeth and washed her face.

“So yea that’s about it.” James finished. 

“Sounds like an eventful day.” Maggie laughed. “I’m going to sleep now, I’ll call you in the morning,”

“Alright then,” 

“Good night James.”

“Sleep well Maggie.” 

Maggie ended the call and fell backwards on the bed. Typhlosion howled beneath her and Maggie moved her chin to her neck to get a look at him, “What? You wanna sleep on the bed with me?”

Typhlosion nodded, and Maggie rolled her eyes. She pulled back the blankets and patted the space next to her, “Well come on then,” 

Her partner lit up and climbed inside, he curled up and closed his eyes. Maggie turned off the lights and muttered, “You know sleeping with you was much easier when you were a Cyndaquil.” 

Typhlosion kicked her under the blanket.

—  
“Oh wow!” Alex exclaimed.

Professor Sycamore led them to the back of their lab where they kept the Pokemon that they were studying with after he finished tweaking with their devices.

“Are these Pokemon all yours Professor?” Lucy asked as she approached an Aerodactyl.

“They belong to the lab, so essentially yes.” Professor Sycamore gave them back their pokedexes and an updated ID, “Why don’t you give your new Pokedex a try?”

Lucy pointed hers at the Aerodactyl and Alex pointed hers to a nearby Manectric. 

“These are great Professor. Thank you very much.” Alex said once her pokedex was finished with its explanation. 

“Of course! I have something else for you too.” He took out two Holo Casters from his pocket, a blue one and a red one, he then handed them to Alex and Lucy, “These are Holo Casters, it’s similar to Pokenavs that you have back in Hoenn, only these are more common here. I doubt most trainers would have a nav, so you would need them.” 

Alex and Lucy studied their Holo Casters and noticed that there were two contacts in there already, each others and the professor’s. 

“It’s pretty simple, just pick which person to call and you’ll contact each other through holograms. Pretty neat right?” 

“Yea, it’s better than what we have in Hoenn.” Alex said as she continued to play with the buttons.

“Devon Corp. better step up their game. I’m going to chip in this idea when we get back.” Lucy chimed in.

The Professor laughed and urged them to walk out, “I understand you two are going to collect badges and compete in the league?”

Alex and Lucy nodded, they went out of the Pokemon Sanctuary and came back to the front of the lab.

“Well then, there is a gym in the center of the city. It’s an Electric based gym, you can’t miss it.” Professor Sycamore explained. “It’s usually not a first gym that new trainers would want to battle but I think you guys are ready.” 

“Thank you again Professor.” Lucy said when they were at the entrance of the lab.

“Anytime. If you have questions, you can call me. And incase you get lost, I have installed a map in your Pokedex too.” 

Both Lucy and Alex thanked him one last time, then they parted their ways.

“Look Alex! It’s a Gogoat!” Lucy stopped Alex to point out the Gogoat on the other side of the street. 

“Yea, Kara and I used to ride them all around the city when we were kids.” Alex smiled fondly at the memory of Kara and her. 

“You can ride one?” Lucy asked excitedly, she turned to Alex with a pout.

“But-but the gym.” Alex whined.

“The gym will always be there, come on! Let’s explore the city first. It’s only our first day.” Lucy said trying to convince Alex. 

Alex looked towards the large tower and back at Lucy a few times then sighed, “Fine. Tomorrow though, we’ll battle.” 

“Yes!” Lucy pumped her fist in the air and dragged Alex by her bag towards the Gogoat.  
\-- 

Maggie, Typhlosion and Alexa were walking around Santalune city. Alexa was showing her the sites around it. Maggie was amazed at the new scenery, they didn’t have little shops like these built in Johto. She saw kids playing with unfamiliar Pokemon and she can’t keep her smile off her face.

“My sister’s gym is right up that hill, but what do you say to breakfast first?” Alexa asked her.

“Sure.” 

Alexa led Maggie to a nearby cafe and they had breakfast. Maggie told her about her adventure with James in Johto and Alexa told her how she met James through a journalist conference thing in Alola. They exchanged stories and ate peacefully. Once done, Maggie went to get out her wallet but Alexa paid for everything after Maggie’s reluctance. 

“Thank you for the food Alexa,” Maggie said once they went out of the cafe.

“Consider it a good luck for battling my sister later,” Alexa winked. “Let’s get you to the Pokemon center to get you registered.” 

“Okay,” 

They walked the short walk to the nearest Pokemon Center where Alexa guided them to a PC. “I can get you registered over here. And since we’re not in a lab, I can’t update your Pokedex but I can give you a brand new Kalos Dex.” 

“Oh Alexa, you didn’t have to.” 

“Nonsense! You can’t travel without a Pokedex.” Alexa reprimanded as she handed Maggie a Kalos Pokedex from her bag. “I just need to confirm and… Done!” 

Alexa turned around from the PC and handed Maggie her new ID and a green Holo Caster. “With this, you should be able to compete in the gyms and get you registered for the league when it’s time. And this device is called a Holo Caster, it's basically the PokeGear of Kalos. I've installed my number inside, so if you ever need help, you can call me.”

Maggie nodded and put back her ID, Holo Caster and new Pokedex in her bag. “Thank you again Alexa. It’s been a pleasure.” 

“A friend of James’ is a friend of mine.” She smiled. “My sister’s gym closes at three, you better go challenge her now if you want to get it over with today. Don't tell her I told you but you have a type advantage,” Alexa winked.

“Really?” 

“She’s a bug user, your Typhlosion would have no problem beating her.” 

Maggie smirked at her Typhlosion, “You hear that Ty? You better not lose on me.” 

Alexa laughed lightly and bid Maggie farewell. “If you need help, you know where to find me.” 

Maggie waved and walked around the center for a while, getting used to the vibe of the region. “It’s pretty different from Johto huh,” She talked with her partner as he grunted in agreement. “I feel like each region has a different vibe to them.” 

Once Maggie was satisfied, they walked out of the center and went up towards the hill. She had to follow the signs a couple of times but in the end she came upon the building that was oddly colored green all around, and had multiple plants surrounding it. “You’d think it’d be a grass-based gym.” Maggie muttered as she went inside the gym and was greeted by a man dressed in a tuxedo. 

“Are you here to challenge Viola, the bug type gym leader of Santalune City?” He asked politely.

“Yes.” 

“State your name, please.”

“Maggie Sawyer.” 

He nodded and led her inside the gym until they came upon a door that Maggie presumes leads to the room she’d battle in. Her suspicions were proved to be correct when she saw a huge battlefield enclosed by steel blocks, and surrounding it were a bunch of trees and bushes.

“Ms. Viola! A challenger has come.” The man who was escorting her shouted.

From amidst the trees a faint voice sounded, “Coming.” 

Maggie squinted her eyes and from the far back area, a girl came out from the plants carrying a camera around her neck. She held the camera in her hands and sprinted to where Maggie and the man was standing.

She panted when she stopped and held out her hand, “My sister told me you were coming, you must be Maggie?” 

Maggie nodded and shook her hand, “Yes, and this is my partner, Typhlosion.” She gestured beside her. 

“Astounding! I’ve never seen a Typhlosion in real life before.” Viola said.

Maggie smiled and petted him, careful to avoid the flames on his back.

“Do you mind if I take a picture of him?” She asked Maggie. 

Maggie shook her head, “Of course not. Take as many as you’d like.” 

Viola nodded and took a couple of pictures. She saw the pictures on her camera then turned back to Maggie, “Alright. Let’s not waste anymore time shall we?” 

“Of course. Let’s battle.” Maggie grinned determinedly. 

The man led them to the battlefield, Viola took the far side while Maggie stayed on the challenger side. “The battle between Viola of Santalune City and Maggie Sawyer of Olivine City will now begin. Each trainer is allowed two pokemon of their choosing, and is not allowed to switch out unless their pokemon has fainted. Do you both abide by these rules?” 

“Yes.” Maggie and Viola agreed. 

“Alright. May the best trainer win.” The man blew a whistle and the battle started. 

Maggie put Typhlosion on and Viola sent out a Surskit. Surskit got the first blow of Typhlosion’s flame wheel, it bounced back with its sticky web and Viola used signal beam on Typhlosion, slowing him down. 

“Shake it off Ty!” Maggie shouted. “Use flamethrower,” 

Typhlosion followed Maggie’s orders and ran to the Surskit getting close enough for his flamethrower to hurt. Surskit took the full blow, and was thrown across the gym with burnt marks. 

“Surskit, use bubble beam!” 

Surskit skirted towards Typhlosion and used bubble beam. But before it hits Maggie told Typhlosion to use swift, and the two moves countered each other. 

Maggie saw Surskit was wearing down and told Typhlosion to use flame charge. Typhlosion ran once again to Surskit but just as he was about to attack, Viola told Surskit to use protect. Maggie cursed under her breath as Typhlosion’s flame charge only counted to his recoil as he got thrown across the battlefield.

“Get up Ty!” She encouraged as Typhlosion lit his flames on his back brighter once he was up on all fours again. 

Viola told Surskit to use bubble beam again, and Maggie decided to go full offense. She said for Typhlosion to use inferno and take out Surskit once and for all. 

Both attacks came full force, but when the smoke died down Surskit wasn’t moving as Typhlosion still stood with only a few scratch marks on his body. “Yes! Good job Ty!” Maggie smiled.

“Surskit is no longer able to battle. Typhlosion wins!” 

“Pretty good job Maggie,” Viola smirked as she withdrew Surskit back to its pokeball and took out another pokeball. “Let’s see how you deal with this one.” 

She threw the pokeball in the air and a Vivillon came out flying. 

Maggie’s eyes got drawn to a new pokemon she hasn’t seen before, “Wow.” 

“This is Vivillon. You haven’t seen one before, have you?” Viola asked.

“No, it’s beautiful.” Maggie complimented as she was mesmerized by its pixelated wings and eyes. “Too bad it’s going to lose.” 

“Put your money where your mouth is kid!” Viola laughed. 

“Second battle between Vivillon and Typhlosion may begin.” The referee blew his whistle again.

Viola acted first as she told Vivillon to use sleep powder. Maggie’s ears perked as Vivillon flew quickly to Typhlosion, already administering the powder before Maggie had a plan to counter. 

“No Ty!” Maggie warned as she saw her Typhlosion grew sleepy and fell asleep on the battle floor.

Viola laughed and told Vivillon to use solar beam. Maggie bit her lip as Vivillon began charging up power for her attack. Even with a type advantage, she knows solar beam will do quite a bit of damage to Typhlosion. 

“Come on Ty! Get up!” She tried to get Typhlosion to get up but he stayed on the floor. “Typhlosion!” 

Vivillon was finished charging and was waiting for Viola’s command, which she gave as soon as she saw Vivillon was finished. “Use solar beam Vivillon!” 

“Ty!” Maggie shouted, and at that moment Typhlosion blinked his eyes open but it was too late to run as he took the brunt of the solar beam. 

After the beam died down, Maggie saw Typhlosion with one knee and a paw on the ground holding himself up. Maggie sighed in relief and told Typhlosion to use lava plume. With all its strength, Typhlosion willed itself to attack Vivillon. 

It countered with gust but some of Typhlosion’s attack managed to hit its wings anyway. Maggie clenched her teeth, she didn’t want to waste Typhlosion’s energy but if Vivillon hit him with another solar beam, he’s done for. 

Vivillon used psychic and Typhlosion avoided most of it. She told him to use mediocre moves like flamethrower to deal some damage but she knew she had to finish off with a hard move if she wants to beat Vivillon. 

Maggie thought hard but was interrupted at the mention of Viola telling Vivillon to charge with solar beam again. Maggie took the opportunity and told Typhlosion to use flame charge again, it was all or nothing. 

Once Typhlosion was surrounded with burning fire, he charged to Vivillon at full speed and at the same time, Vivillon also launched its solar beam. It created a huge explosion and Maggie’s heart was beating fast to see if Typhlosion did it.

The smoke cleared out of the room with the help of a fan and Typhlosion stood there with his hands clenched together staring at a fainted Vivillon. 

“Vivillon is unable to battle, Typhlosion wins!” 

Maggie cheered and ran over to her Typhlosion, she hugged him from the front and petted his fur. “Thank you Ty, that was an amazing win.” 

Viola tapped Maggie on the back and Maggie turned to shake her hand. “Good job, Maggie. You proved yourself worthy of this badge.” She took out a bug badge and handed it to Maggie. 

“Thank you Viola.” Maggie took the badge and stored it in her badge case. 

“Hey, anytime you want a rematch. I’m here.” Viola smiled and walked with Maggie to the exit of the gym. “I’ll see you around then?”

“Of course. Tell your sister, thank you again, from me.” Maggie waved her goodbye and headed towards the pokemon center with Typhlosion beaming with happiness from his first badge. 

As soon as she got Typhlosion checked by Nurse Joy, she sat down in the waiting area and video called James from one of the center’s PC.

“-llo?” James answered.

“Hi James!” Maggie greeted excitedly.

“Woah hey, what’s all the excitement about?” James asked as he saw Maggie practically bouncing in her seat. She took out her badge case and showed James her newly earned badge.

“Oh wow. You got a badge that fast? I’m impressed Sawyer.” James applauded from the other side of the screen. “How’s Typhlosion holding up?”

“Good. He’s being treated right now, the last final moments were tense but he pulled through.” Maggie recounted her story.

“Well he has a tough trainer to look up to.” James smiled, but a voice in the background cut him off. “Listen, I have to go Mags. But I’m so proud of you okay? Continue to be great. We’ll call later.”

“Okay.” Maggie acknowledged, she was sad that she didn’t get to tell James all the details but she understands that he has other things to do. “I’ll call you later at night then, bye.”

“Bye.” 

Just as James ended the call, Maggie’s name was sounding through the intercom and she made her way back to Nurse Joy’s desk to pick up Typhlosion. She thanked Nurse Joy and sent Typhlosion out of his pokeball.

“Good job again there buddy. We deserve something to celebrate.” Typhlosion murmured its agreement, “What do you say to the food stall we passed two streets down?” 

Typhlosion got on all fours and challenged Maggie to a race. “Oh you’re so on.” Maggie got a head start as they both ran off towards food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter they actually meet lmaooo and i promise i wont take half a year to update maybe

**Author's Note:**

> next chapter is when they meet and why they travelled to kalos/why alex's partner pokemon is a greninja named blu
> 
> you can find me around tumblr maybe who knows


End file.
